Hanyalah Sebuah Bayangan
by fishtacchio
Summary: Jangan berhenti memperhatikanku. Wahai, dirimu yang selalu melihatku berdiri ditengah hujan. Hunhan. GS.


Catatan.

_Italic = _flashback

**_Italic + Bold_**= epilog(?)

* * *

**Hanyalah Sebuah Bayangan**

**::**

Suara gemericik hujan diluar sedikit teredam oleh jendela yang tertutup. Terkadang guntur yang bersahut-sahutan sedikit menggetarkan dinding kamarnya.

Meskipun di luar hujan sangat deras, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Hei kau yang berhujan-hujan! Masuklah dan keringkan dirimu! Kami juga memiliki coklat hangat apabila kau mau!"

Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari luar kamarnya, sebuah kepala berambut keemasan menyembul dari balik daun pintu.

"Oh, Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan membuka jendelamu dan berteriak keluar sana, sayang?"

Lelaki itu mendekap anak perempuan yang tadinya berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka. Anak itu semakin menelusupkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan hangat lelaki yang sangat disayangnya.

"Tidakkah oppa melihatnya? Lihatlah ia kehujanan diluar."

Sedang orang yang disebut 'oppa' hanya melengkungkan bibirnya kecil, dan kemudian berlalu keluar kamar bersama Luhan yang masih berada direngkuhannya.

"Luhan sayang, kau pasti merasa kedinginan, bagaimana kalau oppa membuatkanmu coklat hangat hm?"

Lenguhan kecil hanyalah jawabannya.

::

Rumah hari ini sangat berisik sekali. Banyak orang yang tidak kukenal datang dan menangis disini. Kenapa mereka menangis dirumahku? Tidakkah mereka memiliki rumah mereka sendiri untuk mereka menangis?

Bahkan eomma pun terlihat terganggu dengan tangisan mereka. Wajah cantik eomma tidak menunjukkan secercah senyum sama sekali.

"Luhan sayang, jangan menangis. Eomma pasti bahagia disana. Suatu waktu kita... kita pasti bisa bersatu lagi..."

Oppa mengelus-elus rambutku pelan, aku sangat menyukainya apabila aku dimanja seperti ini.

Aku tidak akan menangis oppa. Seperti yang oppa katakan, eomma pastilah sangat bahagia sekarang. Akupun ikut bahagia karena eomma tidak harus merasakan sakit lagi, jadi sudah pasti aku tidak menangis.

Tapi oppa tidak perlu menahan tangisanmu untukku. Aku menyukai tangisan oppa, karena oppa tidak mengeluarkan suara yang tidak mengenakkan ketika menangis, tidak seperti orang-orang asing ini.

Aku juga menyukai dia. Dia yang suka berdiri di tengah hujan. Dia tidak menangis. Dia bahkan tersenyum lebar sambil membelai wajah eomma dengan tangannya.

Senyuman yang kuberikan kepadanya tidak kalah lebar.

::

"Wahai kau yang selalu berhujan-hujan, bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?"

Mata yang menatap Luhan yang sedang mengayunkan kakinya dari bangku yang terlalu tinggi itu sangatlah tajam.

"Sehun."

"Sehun? Maukah Sehun menemaniku menghabiskan semangka yang tidak bisa dihabiskan oppaku ini?"

Meskipun Sehun membawa sedikit lumpur ke dalam rumah itu tidak masalah untuk Luhan. Membersihkan lantai sekali lagi terasa lebih baik daripada harus menghabiskan semangka sendirian.

::

Tangan yang berada direngkuhannya terasa sangat dingin dan halus. Sangat amat dingin apabila dibandingkan dengan tangan oppa-nya yang hangat dan sedikit kasar.

Sehun hanya melihat tangannya yang dipeluk Luhan dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah berubah, tapi ia juga tidak melepaskannya.

"Jangan terlalu lama memegangnya, kau bisa kedinginan nantinya."

Luhan mendongak, mempertemukan mata besarnya dengan mata tajam Sehun, lalu kembali mempererat pelukannya pada tangan Sehun.

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin menyentuh Sehun."

::

Sehun pintar sekali memimik wajah orang lain. Bahkan wajahnya bisa ia miripkan dengan wajah eomma. Keahlian Sehun selalu menghiburku, aku tidak pernah kesepian meskipun oppa sering meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dan oppa mengunjungi eomma yang tertidur beberapa kaki dibawah tanah. Tapi sayang sekali oppa memiliki kepentingan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditunda.

Pada akhirnya aku mengunjungi makam eomma bersama dengan Sehun yang menggantikan oppa. Tidak sepatah kata-pun kami ucapkan. Setetes air mata mulai keluar dari mataku.

"Kau menangis."

Aku memecah bulir air mata dengan punggung tanganku.

"Aku bisa meniru batu nisan apabila itu bisa menghiburmu."

Gelak tawaku mengisi keheningan pemakaman, wajah Sehun tidak pernah berubah.

Saat itu juga aku memutuskan aku tidak pernah ingin terpisah dari Sehun, dia terlalu berharga untuk aku tinggalkan sendirian.

Sehun menggenggam lenganku erat, agar aku tidak terjatuh ke tanah.

::

"_Pernahkah Luhan mendengar tentang shapeshifter?"_

"_Apa itu oppa?"_

"_Makhluk yang sering muncul kala hujan dan petir datang pada saat bulan menampilkan wajah barunya-_

"_Ia bisa meniru wajah dan bentuk seseorang maupun suatu benda-_

"_Eomma sering bercerita padaku sebelum ia meninggal, kalau ia bertemu seseorang yang sangat menyenangkan dan berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Ketika eomma bersama orang itu, eomma merasa mengalami masa mudanya kembali, tetapi sebaliknya dengan tubuhnya. Semakin hari tubuh eomma yang biasanya bugar semakin ringkih, untuk mengunyah makanan saja semakin susah. Sampai akhirnya eomma tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk membuka mata-_

"_Setelah oppa mencari tahu kesana-kemari, oppa akhirnya mengetahui satu hal-_

"_Shapeshifter menghisap energi kehidupan dari manusia yang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah suatu kebutuhan bagi shapeshifter, tetapi kekuatan mereka akan secara otomatis menghisap energi sekitar, termasuk milik manusia-_

"_Luhan sayang, apabila Luhan bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, tolong jangan membiarkan dirimu terbuai oleh mereka-_

"_Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, atau kau akan kehabisan waktumu sendiri seperti eomma."_

::

Hari itu, rumah Luhan kembali ramai dengan banyaknya orang asing yang datang. Air mata di pipi mereka hanya sebuah hiasan. Bahkan jantung mereka berdetak dengan tempo yang wajar.

Pada akhirnya Kris tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

Adiknya yang dibaringkan didalam peti tidak menunjukkan senyum sama sekali, Kris tahu, sama seperti eomma-nya, Luhan sangat membenci kebisingan.

Kris tahu kalau Luhan pasti sedang tertawa disana, menertawakan dirinya bersama eomma, Kris tahu.

Tapi tetap saja untuk seseorang yang ditinggalkan, merasa bahagia demi orang yang meninggalkannya itu sangatlah sulit.

Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar orang-orang mulai beringsut pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, dengan menyisakan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di dekat peti mati adiknya sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan.

_Luhan paling suka dimanja..._

Ia seharusnya marah. Ia seharusnya melaknat pemuda itu, pemuda yang menyebabkan ia menjadi orang yang ditinggalkan. Tapi Kris tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa marah kepada pemuda yang sekarang tersenyum menggantikannya.

:~:

"_**Kau cantik dengan bunga lili putih yang mengitarimu"**_

"_**Wahai-**_

"_**Dirimu yang sering melihatku berdiri di tengah hujan"**_

"_**Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menolak permintaanmu untuk menemanimu menghabiskan semangka itu-**_

"_**Maafkan aku karena aku tidak sanggup melepaskan tanganku dari rengkuhan hangatmu-**_

"_**Maafkan aku yang telah menghabiskan waktumu untuk diriku sendiri."**_

"_**Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."**_

"_**Aku hanya bisa berharap-**_

"_**Kita bisa diberi kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa ada sesuatu yang harus dibayar."**_

"_**Izinkan aku menjadi batu nisanmu."**_

_**:~:**_

* * *

A/N

Halo~ pertama kalinya publish ff disini. Awalnya niat mau bikin roman tragedi eh keluarnya malah kayak gini lol.

Pendapatnya kalau bisa~


End file.
